Dance With Me
by gray at night
Summary: Zoro likes watching Luffy dance.


**A/N:** Explicit content way below, don't read if you're under 16 kiddos. I don't even know if that's still allowed on this site since I've been gone so long but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **DANCE WITH ME**

The guitarist pulls the strings with skilled fingers, creating an irresistibly catchy tune that has everyone in the bar up on their feet; some in drunken stupor, others in sober vivacity. Zoro would be classified as part of the former category of people, though he's not drunk exactly—he doesn't think he is, at least, but the way his eyes refuse to move from the swaying hips of a single dancer amid the crowd is starting to make him suspect that he has to have at least a slight buzz.

Not that said swaying hips are particularly seductive. In fact, they're not swaying all that much to begin with. They're more bouncy than anything else. Still, there's something mesmerizing about it, in an entertaining sort of way. The vigor the boy puts into his twirling about is actually quite admirable, in Zoro's opinion.

It's quite the experience to watch Luffy dance. You'd think he'd put his flexibility to good use here, but the truth is, Luffy isn't a very talented dancer. Sure, he can move on the beat, but it's his movements that are a problem for everyone around him that doesn't want to end up with a black eye or two. It's that Nami and Usopp are used to his style or he might've accidentally punched one of them in the face by now.

"Enjoying the sights?"

Zoro has to force himself to look away from Luffy's dynamic figure that dominates the impromptu dance floor in the middle of the bar, tearing his gaze off his form and instead refocusing it on Robin, ever the little mysterious smile on her lips.

"What sights?" he snorts and then, as if to contradict himself, looks right back at Luffy who has looped his arm around Usopp's, the two of them skipping around in circles like idiots.

"I think that's obvious, no?" She sips from her wine glass, giving him this look—one of her knowing looks. He hates it when she does that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zoro huffs, swiping his huge cup of booze off the table he's standing next to and taking a large swig. "I think the wine is going to your head."

Robin merely keeps smiling that smile of hers, and he has to admit he's getting a bit ticked off. So what if he's been looking at Luffy? Everyone looks at Luffy. You can't not look at Luffy! There's nothing weird with… with… staring at your friend's ass for five minutes on end. Platonic admiration. Really. Honest.

Okay, so maybe he's a little bit sexually frustrated. And maybe the booze has loosened him up a bit too much. And maybe he's been imagining going over there and-and doing something, though he's not sure what. That doesn't mean it's any of Robin's business.

"I requested the next song to be one for couples," she remarks out of the blue, entirely nonchalant. "I thought you might want to know."

Zoro sputters. "Why would… how is that… it's not…." Robin's smile turns amused.

What does she expect him to do, just walk up to Luffy and ask him to dance? In front of all these people? Insane.

The song ends and Zoro glares at Robin before stubbornly taking a seat at the table, cup in hand, looking like he'd rather drown in it than go up there and do what they both know he wants to do.

She doesn't seem surprised, only mildly disappointed. "My, my, you're an obstinate one, aren't you?"

"This next one is for all the lovebirds," the musician announces above all the noise of people clapping and cheering for his previous one. Zoro's eyes drift off to Luffy, whose cheeks are slightly red and eyes are brighter than usual from the exertion, and he curses his own cowardice because instead of sinking himself with alcohol he could be up there, on the floor, next to Luffy.

Almost half of the people who were dancing now make way for the couples, and as Luffy pouts predictably and insists to Sanji that he doesn't care and he'll keep on dancing by himself if he has to, a ridiculously paranoid thought occurs Zoro.

What if Luffy dances with someone else?

Shit, it could be anyone; Nami, or Sanji, or maybe just a random person at the bar. Hell, it could be Usopp, and the big, green monster called jealousy would still rear its ugly head.

If there's one thing Zoro loathes it's feeling jealous. It gets on his nerves more than anything else, plays on a possessive streak he'd rather have untouched, but with Luffy, somehow it always comes up.

But more important than that is Zoro's pride, and his pride won't let him prove Robin right and ask Luffy for what he's been dying to do all night. He doesn't even particularly _like_ dancing. He just likes watching when Luffy does it, and he likes the idea of being able to touch him without it being too weird. He doesn't like stepping all over his own dignity to do it, though. It's a stupid detail to be fussing over, he knows that, but this relationship shit isn't his thing, so he clings to whatever feels familiar, even if that gets in the way of his desires.

Robin gives him an inquisitive look— _are you just going to sit there?_ —and Zoro glares at her— _you're damn right I am_ —before knocking back the rest of his drink and motioning a waitress to get a refill. Robin sighs lightly, and, handing her empty glass over to aforementioned waitress, takes her leave from Zoro's lonely table, disappearing in the crowd of people that are watching the dancing.

Fine. Whatever. He doesn't need her company. He's perfectly okay by himself, drinking his booze, listening to other people clearly having a lot more fun than he is having at the moment. Yup, everything is just fucking peachy.

"Zowo?" He blinks slowly at the sound of his name (sort of) being called and looks up.

To see Luffy.

Approaching him with a rose between his teeth.

"Luffy," Zoro says cautiously, eyeing the flower in his mouth with a frown. "Why do you—?"

Luffy takes the rose out for a moment. "Robin said you were lonely," he says very seriously, as if this is a grave matter of importance hinging upon a life-or-death situation. "Which is perfect!" He grins.

Zoro is stumped. "I… how is that perfect?"

Luffy looks a bit too delighted.

"Because, I need a partner for the dance!" He reaches over and grabs Zoro by the wrist before the man even fully understands what is happening, as it dawns on him in the following order:

Luffy just asked him to dance. Luffy is currently dragging him towards the dance floor. _He's going to dance with Luffy._

"O-oi, just wait a second!" Zoro attempts a rather weak protest which is drowned out by the noise around them, Luffy's grip strong on his wrist as he's dragged onto the dance floor, the two of them weaving in between the couples already dancing.

Luffy doesn't stop until they're smack-dab in the centre of the floor and then twirls around to face Zoro with a huge smile—and if his heart melts a little at the sight, no one needs to know—the stupid rose between his teeth again.

"You weady?" Luffy says brightly around the rose as he grabs both of Zoro's hands, clearly having no idea on how to dance as an actual couple.

Zoro hesitates, then the part of his brain that's wired straight to his dick reminds him he gets to touch Luffy all over doing this, and he caves. Almost instantly.

Ignoring the odd stares they're receiving from the couples already dancing around them, Zoro pulls one hand out of Luffy's grip and puts it on his lower back instead, fingers sliding down the curve of his spine just a little bit, delighting in the feeling.

Luffy looks a bit surprised, but is quick to smile again as they start to move. He leads, of course, despite their positions; Zoro is satisfied with simply following him, like he always does.

"What's with the rose?" he asks as Luffy makes them spin around the dance floor, and Luffy just chuckles, as if he has been asked an incredibly silly question.

"I have no idea!" he exclaims, and the flower nearly slips out of his mouth. "Wobin jus' told me to have it."

Zoro's eye twitches dangerously, torn between hating this woman and sheer gratitude as Luffy makes them spin around in circles and presses closer, somewhere along the line Zoro's hold on his lower back drawing him in. Luffy's laughter as Zoro twirls him around with one hand sounds sweeter than any music and easily drowns out the tune from the guitar in comparison. Before long they're all caught up in their own little world, and everyone else is white noise.

Somewhere along the line his hand starts wandering a bit lower on Luffy's back and suddenly Luffy's laughter dies down, the usual mirth in his eyes gone. It's strange to be able to stare at him from up close for such a long time, but not at all unpleasant. Zoro likes the way Luffy's cheeks puff up when he smiles, the way his eyes shine in light, how soft his lips would've appeared had that goddamn rose not been in the way.

The song starts drawing to an end and it feels too soon, but they have to part as the guitar strings out its last notes and all the other couples finish as well.

Zoro pulls his hands away from Luffy, but doesn't put any distance in between them just to see what Luffy will do, which is nothing but stare up at him almost curiously with those big, brown eyes of his, and that stupid fucking rose just—

With a scowl, Zoro leans down, tilting his head just a bit and feels a hot breath released in a sharp exhale against his lips just before he bites down on the stem of the rose and steals it out of Luffy's mouth, who is staring at him wide-eyed when he pulls back and looks at him.

For a moment, Zoro feels like maybe he's made a mistake, feels like maybe he's let things slip away from him too much and grabs the rose from between his teeth, casually tucking it behind Luffy's ear.

 _Joke about it. Maybe he won't notice._

"You're not too shabby a dancer," he notes wryly.

Luffy says nothing, and the anxiety is building up. A long, terribly tense second passes between them and Zoro is ready to bolt when Luffy's lips finally part in a response, but then Usopp interrupts and shoves two cups of booze in their hands, complimenting them cheerfully on their dancing, and the moment passes.

Zoro has never been more relieved—and disappointed.

* * *

Later that night, when he's in his own room at the inn above the bar and can't sleep, there's a knock on his door.

As if he doesn't have enough problems sleeping.

Luffy probably thinks he's a pervert on the level of Franky or Sanji by now and Zoro can't get the sound of his laughter out of his head. It's a form of self-inflicted psychological torture and it's going to drive him the fuck insane. The last thing he needs on top of this is a nightly visitor.

Dressed only in his briefs as it's way too disgustingly hot for anything else, Zoro pushes himself up off his bed and ambles over to the door, drowsy in a semi-state of slumber as he pulls it open.

It takes him a moment to realize that he's not dreaming when he sees Luffy staring up at him, still dressed in all his regular clothes, that rose still tucked behind his ear.

"Hey," Luffy says with a smile that eyes a bit odd, a bit soft. "Did I wake you up?"

Zoro struggles to find his tongue. He looks around, as if expecting to spot it somewhere underneath the sofa. "No, it's, uh, it's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway. You wanna come in?" he says awkwardly, shifting a bit to the side, and Luffy grins happily, walking in without hesitation.

What the fuck is going on, here?

"So," Zoro says as he closes the door, turning to find Luffy sitting down on the edge of his bed and isn't that image doing things to his mind. "What's up?"

Luffy peers up at him, face only partially illuminated by the moonlight falling through the crack between the curtains. "We never really finished our dance, right?"

Zoro blinks, wondering if he's heard that right. "We… didn't?"

"It didn't feel like we did," Luffy continues in an unusually quiet tone, and hops off the bed again, smiling lightly. "Do you wanna—"

"Without music?" Zoro wants to slap himself for even questioning a damn thing Luffy is saying, but he's sleep deprived and still a bit intoxicated and his mouth just won't. Fucking. Cooperate.

"Yeah," Luffy says with a determined nod, approaching him, and Zoro isn't sure what to do so he ends up just watching Luffy inch closer, until he's right in front of him on the tips of his toes, putting both hands on Zoro's shoulders. "I really liked dancing with you."

Zoro stares, mind blank for a moment when an intrusive thought screams through his head like a siren.

Can they just skip the dancing and go straight to the make-out part?

After a deep breath, however, all he mutters is, "Alright," and the smile that flourishes on Luffy's face is worth everything and then some.

Zoro wraps both arms around Luffy's back and pulls him as close as he can be without inhibiting movement, Luffy peeking up at him with an almost amazed sort of look in his eyes as his fingers wander up the back of Zoro's neck, tangling in the soft bit of short hair there while the pair slowly starts moving.

This is ridiculous. They're in the middle of a shitty room in an inn with one of them half-naked, dancing without music at three in the morning in a sweltering heat wave. This shouldn't be nearly as pleasing as it feels, and yet.

Zoro breathes out his tension and closes his eyes, forehead gently bumping against Luffy's and then leaning against it, the tips of their noses barely brushing against each other, hips slowly starting to sway with a non-existent melody.

"You're good at this," Luffy mutters against Zoro's lips in surprise, who cracks his eyes open with a slight smirk and tightens his grip around Luffy briefly before taking him down for a dip, one hand grabbing a hold of his thigh to help him balance.

Luffy's eyes widen as he clings to Zoro. "Zoro," he asks, hands hooked around the back os his neck. "Are you drunk?"

"No," he replies, and his heart is hammering in his chest because now he doesn't have an excuse for when the morning arrives and Luffy asks him about what's about to happen, because he knows he's going to take this too far at some point. Luffy looks too mesmerizing tonight for him not to. "I just really liked dancing with you too."

Zoro is on the verge of chuckling at the startled look on Luffy's face, when that leg he's holding wraps partially around him and suddenly their hips grind together—Zoro inhales sharply and Luffy bites his lip, a heat between them that sparks and simmers in the atmosphere.

This is the part where it goes too far.

Zoro pulls Luffy upright but keeps holding him because no one is around to watch or judge, and he is too far gone to care anymore. Luffy simply stares at him for a moment, breaths coming out shallow and quick, as if he's overheating just by this much contact.

"Zoro?" he murmurs softly, and Zoro feels Luffy's fingers trail up into his hair, arms draped around his shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you."

There really is only one thing that goes through Zoro's mind at that moment, exactly in sync with the fluttering of his heartbeat: finally.

He leans in and Luffy reaches up, pulling him down and the softness of his lips are, for a brief moment, the only thing Zoro feels as he allows Luffy to kiss him with the clumsy excitement expected of him. He's sweet, and chaste, and enthusiastic—probably completely unaware how much he's turning Zoro on with curiosities about how sweet and chaste he'd remain if Zoro fucked him into the mattress.

He groans against Luffy's mouth at the image—an arched back, hips between his fingers, thighs dripping with his cum—and Luffy replies with a surprised but heated noise when Zoro's hands slide down his back and cup his ass, pressing him closer.

The kisses change when Luffy moans into his mouth as Zoro's hips buck against his, tongue sliding into his mouth and there's a moment where he wonders exactly how far they're going to take this.

But then Luffy's other leg wraps around his hips as well and he's grinding up against Zoro, and it doesn't matter anymore because it feels too fucking good to think about.

Their lips part only when they have to breathe, which lasts only for a moment and then they're back at it again. Zoro's fingers squeeze Luffy's ass and Luffy bites and sucks at Zoro's lip—it's almost perfect, almost, but he's always going to want more.

"Luffy," Zoro breathes, and somehow, Luffy knows exactly what he means as he lowers one hand out of Zoro's hair and down to the bulge in Zoro's briefs, fingers rubbing over it and drawing out a low groan.

Luffy pulls away slightly to gaze at his face, the look in his own eyes glazed over in arousal. Zoro's are closed, breathing heavily against Luffy's lips and moaning mindlessly as the fingers massaging his erection then slip underneath his shorts, wrapping over Zoro's shaft—he swears he sees stars for a moment as Luffy starts stroking him without abandon, digits tight around his length and becoming covered in the pre-cum that has been leaking from the tip.

"Holy fuck." He's gone, he's way gone. Even if Zoro wouldn't have been averse to going a bit further than this, he'll settle for this if he has to, the pleasure all but numbing his mind to any thoughts beyond yes, hell yes, god yes, yes yes yes—

And then, just as he feels like he's about to reach his peak, the fingers on his cock pull away and he's left confused and a bit frustrated, eyes snapping open to look at Luffy who untangles his legs from Zoro's waist and hops down on the ground.

"What…?"

"I wanna taste it," Luffy says, earnestly curious as he gets down on his knees and Zoro is reeling, his cock throbbing almost painfully now as he stares down at the boy with wide eyes in complete disbelief. Is this actually happening?

Luffy grabs the base of his cock and licks at the pre-cum dripping down the shaft, and Zoro gasps. Yes, this is definitely happening. Below him, Luffy makes a curious noise and then closes his lips carefully over the head of Zoro's length—his toes curl, a jolt of pleasure rendering him speechless while he bites down on his lip, sucking in a deep breath.

Luffy is having fun, experimenting as his tongue swirls over the slit of the thick member in his mouth, staring up at Zoro and watching his expression contort into one of pure bliss.

"Fuck," Zoro breathes, the feeling of Luffy's hot mouth enveloping his cock setting the rest of his body on fire, one hand leaving the desk to grab a handful of Luffy's hair, pushing him further down. Luffy grabs his wrist, halting him as he needs to get used to having Zoro in his mouth, his tongue rubbing over the underside of Zoro's cock curiously. Zoro swears loudly once more and Luffy almost giggles, then nearly chokes.

"O-oi." Zoro's fingers brush through his hair, a breathless tone to his voice. "Take it easy."

Luffy almost nods, then realizes that probably wouldn't feel very pleasant for Zoro. Instead, he carefully moves his head back, mindful of his teeth, then moves back in again, Zoro's hips meeting him halfway as he pushes them forward, both of his hands in Luffy's hair, gripping it tightly while Luffy bobs his head back and forth, listening to Zoro's moans that only grow louder the faster he moves.

Zoro is completely at his mercy, his groaning only becoming louder as pleasure overtakes every part of him, only wanting more and not caring what he needs to do to get to that point. Luffy looks up at him, watching the lust-glazed look in Zoro's eyes, who looks back down at him, the sight of Luffy sucking on his cock making his knees weak, sweating and panting.

Unfortunately, Luffy becomes a bit too enthusiastic at one point and forgets to mind his teeth, the edges of it scraping briefly over the skin of Zoro's shaft.

"Careful!" Zoro hisses, flinching briefly. Luffy's fingers dig themselves in the skin of Zoro's hips, halting for a moment. "Don't… don't sto– ah, _shit_." Luffy sucks even harder this time, eliciting a delightful whimper from Zoro that shoots straight to his own groin, groaning softly, making Zoro only moan even louder with the noise reverberating against him. He's starting to learn.

Zoro, on the other hand, can feel he's getting close, thrusting his hips forward, wanting more as Luffy drives him crazy with his tongue, building to his climax. "Luffy…" he groans, head lolling back, his lips parting in a silent gasp, muscles twitching and sparks of pure ecstasy rendering him to nothing but a mindless puddle of pleasure as he comes in Luffy's mouth.

Luffy remains still, ignoring the salty, unpleasant flavor of Zoro's cum as he swallows it all, licking Zoro's cock clean and slowly pulling back, wiping his lips. His tongue is tired and his jaw a little sore, but he's too preoccupied with looking at the man in front of him, who appears like he's about to collapse on the spot, sweat rolling down his face and a red blush covering cheeks.

Zoro takes a deep breath. Fuck, did that just really happen? He's still in a bit of a daze over it, gazing down at Luffy who stares up at him innocently, a bit of cum on the corner of his mouth, seeming very pleased with himself.

"Did that feel good?" the boy asks, seeming entirely comfortable on his knees, still holding Zoro's now flaccid cock in one hand. A painful twinge of arousal sparks—shit, he just came, and he's starting to grow erect again already?

Zoro exhales deeply, before removing Luffy's fingers from his shaft and pulling him up.

Really, no matter how much Luffy gives him, he doesn't think he'll ever be sated. Might as well give in to it then, right?

"Get on the bed."

 **END**


End file.
